


An Ideal Proposal

by Emily_Woods



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Not Beta Read, lil bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: Basically Root and Shaw's proposal. Or IMHO how the fluff is supposed to look like when we are talking about a sociopath and a reformed killer for hire.





	An Ideal Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Attention!  
> So, for starters, the fact that this is my first work in the POI fandom is supposed to scare you off.  
> If it didn't, than I gotta say, that this is my first fanfiction on AO3.  
> If that didn't do the trick, than I should probably get to the tough stuff and confess: I am not a native speaker and this is my first story in English (even though I have written a couple of them before).  
> If this wasn't convincing enough, I might add, that no beta has ever seen this "masterpiece".  
> And last, but not the least, I have made this just for me and just for fun. Never expected anything more.  
> If you got through this list and didn't close the tab by now, you have been blessed to proceed to the actual work. But all those warnings still stand.

Root silently rubbed her eyes. She’s been working on this program for hours now and still had no breakthroughs, only tiny baby steps. This irritated her a lot, because what the actual hell? She’s one of the best, and this stupid authorization system still says...

**_Access denied._ **

She growled and felt close to smashing the keyboard with her face. The door behind her opened and closed soundly, the room got filled with barking and muffed swearing.

‘Harold let you take Bear for a walk again?’ Root said, keeping her eyes on the computer and trying yet another unsuccessful combination.

‘Well, kind of’, Shaw hesitated, petting the dog and fetching him his favorite green ball.

‘Please don’t tell me you just took him’.

‘I’ll bring him back later’, Sameen shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly. 

Something wasn’t right. Shaw was being weird, not picking playful fights as usual and trying really hard to look away. But Samantha knew her long enough to understand she definitely shouldn’t point it out. There were situations, where all Shaw needed was a little… well, push. But this time it just didn’t feel like all the other times and simply wasn’t right.

Usually Sameen would close up until Root got her to talk – mostly using many different methods they both enjoyed, and her own creativity. Today, it looked like Shaw actually wanted to talk, which was weird on its own and needed uncommon approach.

‘Okay, then’, Groves said awkwardly and returned her full attention to the program. Well, it definitely wasn’t her best attempt at a conversation. 

Shaw changed her clothes, played with Bear for a little while, but the atmosphere in the room was still pretty tense. Or at least it felt that way, but mostly it was probably Root was tired and wanted to get access to those damn files as soon as possible.

‘Hey Root?’ Shaw never ever used that voice on her before. If Root didn’t know any better, she’d say that it almost sounded like Sameen was a little bit… nervous? Or insecure? Which in fact was already an insane idea.

‘Hmm?’

 ** _Access denied_**. God damn it! She overcame a burning desire to hit something.

‘We’ve gotta talk’, Shaw said. Now that was getting even weirder.

‘What is it, sweetie?’ Samantha was trying to approach the program in a new way, the one she didn’t think of before.

‘So, you know how we’ve been together for a while now?’

Wow, Shaw’s been the one to always avoid those kinds of conversations. This was getting pretty interesting.

‘Yeah, I kind of noticed, you know’.

Sameen sighed in the distance and definitely rolled her eyes, Root didn’t even have to turn around to know that. 

‘And you are… a beautiful and very passionate woman?’

Even though it sounded like a question, it was still so, **_so_** out of character, Samantha blinked a few times in awe and closed the laptop. That idiotic program could wait for a day or two, but this conversation was something she simply could not afford to miss.

Shaw looked awfully displeased, like a small kid, that’s been told to swallow disgusting medicine. Still she was sincere and they both knew it.

‘And your…’ she was definitely trying to find something else to compliment on and her eyes lit up. ‘Your shooting skills got better recently, by the way, so don’t think I haven’t noticed that’. Root sighed and rubbed her forearm. She missed a bulled on her previous task and it wasn’t healing nicely, making it hard to aim.

Shaw tensed up even more, protecting herself from the awkwardness of this situation with a million tiny actions that Root was able to read like a map: licking lips, rubbing index finger and thumb together, avoiding eye contact like a plague.

‘I guess what I wanna say is… Geez, I love you, you know that. The way I can at all’, she admitted finally. ‘Even if sometimes it feels like I don’t. I just… I… Crap, I’m terrible at this!’

The woman was definitely regretting starting this conversation in the first place. Root was trying really hard not to reveal her true emotions.

‘Please do continue, I’m all ears, sweetie’, she said gently and sarcastically at the same time, the way she always talked to Shaw. That seemed to help a little bit.

Shaw stopped pacing the room and sat near her girlfriend, exhausted. They kept silence for a few minutes.

‘I think you’re wonderful’, Shaw uttered so quietly, that Samantha wasn’t even sure it happened at all. If it really did, it was about time to take Root’s temperature and blood sugar level, because she might as well have been hallucinating.

‘Am I?’ she said flirtatiously, not letting her amusement slip into the conversation. She knew, it would be easier for Shaw if she just pretended it was something common, an everyday topic.

‘Shut up and let me speak in peace, Root!’ Sameen said with a tiny smile and rolled her eyes again. ‘So, I just think that maybe… maybe we do belong together, you know. After all that happened. Because if someone on this goddamn planet makes me feel something it’s you, Root. It has always been you’.

That was the moment. They locked eyes and even though Root still had no idea how to respond to that, she tried to remember every tiny piece of this moment, because it was so unlikely to happen again in this lifetime. Of course, she already understood, where the conversation was heading, but couldn’t quite get herself to believe it.

‘What was that? You were saying something about how I’m your one and only?’ she said, smiling. After all, teasing Shaw was something she was really good it. It was their casual dynamic, it was easy and comfortable.

‘Be quiet, woman, I’m tryin’!’ Sameen took a deep breath. ‘And I most definitely am not perfect… you probably already know that, right?’

‘I believe had my suspicions about that, yes’ Root answered and thought to herself about how much she loved this incredibly brave woman in front of her.

‘Anyways, I kind of got you something’, Shaw started to rummage in her pocket.

Groves raised an eyebrow.

‘Weren’t you supposed to get on one knee or something?’ she suggested.

‘Sometimes I wonder why are we still together’ Shaw frowned dramatically, taking the ring out.

‘You wonder about that in the middle of our engagement?’ her girlfriend chuckled.

‘I wonder about that every goddamn minute, Root! And I would like to continue doing so at least for the next sixty years, so just put the damn ring on your finger!’

Shaw was definitely annoyed now. At that point, Samantha already couldn’t stop laughing.

‘That… that was an excellent speech, darling’, Root said, trying to learn how to breathe again.

‘So, do you wanna get married of not?’ Sameen have already regained the inner equilibrium, still holding out the ring. A very beautiful silver ring, simple and stylish.

‘Well of course, I do, sweetie. I would’ve said yes even if you simply popped up the question out of the blue…’ Root smiled and put it on her finger only to find out that it fits perfectly and is like a part of her palm now, like it’s been there forever.

Something in her partner’s eyes changed. Shaw looked like a kid, whose parents were trying to hint, that there was no Santa after all – with a huge amount of distrust.

‘…but I most certainly appreciate the effort’, Root finished, wondering what was wrong.

‘Hold on a second!’ now Sameen was just furious. ‘What do you mean, I **_could’ve just asked_**?! Without all this speech-thingy? That **_son of a bitch_**! I’m gonna break his bones, all of them!’ she started to abruptly put her jacket on.

Root sighed and hoped that whoever it was, he was smart enough to hide in an underwater submarine somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

‘Yeah, yeah, sure’, Groves was already back to thinking about her program. What if she took an absolutely new approach and hacked the admin’s account first and only then remodified the…

Shaw was almost at the door and growling furiously.

‘Can you please get us some burgers on your way back, dear? That would be really lovely’, Samantha said, back to the computer and trying to get some new information about the target.

‘Right after I beat the shit out of that piece of dirt and use his testicles to…’

Root smiled and lovingly pet her new ring, thinking that Shaw couldn’t see that.

‘Hey, Sameen?’ she interrupted her fiancée’s angry monologue. ‘I love you too, by the way’.

Shaw rolled her eyes, walked into the living room in her dirty shoes, pulled Root’s hair and kissed her roughly, just the way they both liked, bit Samantha’s lip and scratched the woman’s neck with her short nails.

Having done that, she was gone. Bear came closer and touched Groves’ knees with his wet nose. 

‘I know, buddy’, Root said pensively, petting his head. ‘We’re perfect for each other’.

The dog sneezed at that and Samantha laughed softly at his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story made you smile, it's the greatest compliment I can ever get. Thank you for reading.


End file.
